Everybody Jeremy Now!
Everybody Jeremy Now! is the first episode of The New School Yeah: Phineas and Ferb and starts with the theme song and it's sneak peak. Theme Song Well, 100 and 4 days are already over and the teacher has fallen aslee-eep. Phineas and Ferb are bored and have nothing to do except JUST MAYBE... Having a dance party, exploding some cheese, or getting busted by Principal Howard... Turning the school to a giant robot, or destroying the robot in an hour! Telling a secret, or kissing Isabella... WAIT, WHAT?! Going back in time again but not to far, only when the pioneers built their huts! Phineas' Special Theme Song Fun Fact: It's over now. Act 1 Mrs. Exiting, Phineas and Ferb's teacher, falls asleep in the middle of class. She is very boring, though her name is Sue Perr Exciting. Phineas gets bored, and says, "Hey Ferb, I know what-" and Baljeet yells, "NOOO!" He tries to stop them, as he likes school. Phineas tells Baljeet that it will be fun. Baljeet sighs. Phineas and Ferb start building. Meanwhile, Candace who is in 10th grade, texts Jeremy while Mr. Garcia-Shapiro teaches her. He takes her phone and gets mad. Phineas appears on the screen, saying, "Phineas' Fun Fact Today: Mr. Garcia-Shapiro doesn't like the Flynn-Fletchers." Candace gets bored and imagines everyone is Jeremy. Perry is at home and he is sick. Major Monogram asks Perry if he is getting better, and Perry spits on the watch. Major Monogram decides he will call his guitar teacher, Jeremy, to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his guitar and he will be payed 1000 dollars per guitar lessons they've already had. Jeremy escapes from his college on his skateboard. Phineas and Ferb are done building, and they built a portal. They set it to a parralel dimension where they see The Resistence Phineas who says, "Hi guys! It's us from the other dimension!" and Phineas asks, "Do we know those people?" And Ferb shrugs, as they change it to a dance party world and they all jump through it. Candace comes in, thinking everyone is Jeremy. She jumps in the portal which quickly changes to a dimension of Jeremy faces. A giant floating Jeremy head comes through, which after passes Candace changes to a baby head. Everything behind her then turns into a giant red monster, following her and trying to eat her. She looks behind her and screams. Lines Whatcha Doin? Baljeet: Phineas! Do you know- Isabella: Whatcha Doin? Phineas: Just building a portal to another dimension, duh. Ferb's Line Ferb: Hey Candace... (switches to Jeremy's voice) Do you want to go on a date tonight? Candace: Sure Jeremy! Call you later! Phineas: Did you get the answer why she's crazy? Ferb: No... I asked why she's acting crazy. She said 'Sure Jeremy'. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Guitar Lesson Where's Perry Phineas: I wish Perry were here... Hey, where IS Perry? Perry: (Switches to Perry picture) Cccckkk... Dad: I think you have a Ccckkkold, Perry! Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Spin offs Category:Spin-off episodes